moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Siege Fel Reaver Crisis
The Post-Siege Felreaver Crisis was a conflict prompted by the events of the Dominion Aid to Westfall in the winter of 34 L.C. Stormwind's Aid to Draenor After the the Post-Siege Kor'kron Loyalist Trial, the Kingdom of Stormwind pledged aid to the draenic peoples of the Exodar. With a tentative peace with the Horde on their hands, the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army was to be sent alongside the Shanor to rebuild and secure the lands and structures lost to the Burning Legion during the Burning Crusade. The conflict that came of the Dominion Aid to Westfall shattered the said peace and put scrutiny upon both the First Regiment and the Dominion of the Sun. Infuriated with what he perceived as a betrayal of trust, Duke Maxen Montclair directed the regiment to find evidence that the Dominion was pursuing war with the Alliance against the wishes of Silvermoon. What the regiment forces found in Westfall did little to quell Maxen's fervor. A number of schematics and musings by Setrien Dawnlight were found amongst the equipment left by the Dominion of the Sun that included plans to refurbish Fel Reavers in the Hellfire Peninsula to serve the Dominion as mighty constructs of war. Going forward with the already plannned aid to the draenei, Maxen prepared the first regiment forces to do battle in foresight of the Dominion's presence in Hellfire. After the festivities of Winter Veil, the first regiment set out from Stormwind City on the long march to Nethergarde Keep. The travel took two days' time, with the regiment stopping for a night in Darkshire before making the final trek into the Blasted Lands. Upon arriving in Nethergarde, Maxen gave the following speech to his troops: :"Regiment! Here is where the Sons of Lothar made their stand against the Orcish Horde three decades ago! It is from here that we shall enter the Dark Portal - not as conquerors, but as builders! For too long we of Stormwind have put aside the troubles of our draenic allies! May our efforts here strengthen the bonds between our peoples and usher in a new peace! For now, we man this keep and venture into the wilds, rebuilding what we can and securing what we must. Until our king grants us our reprive, we shall hold to the task he has entrusted to us! Go forth and bring Stormwind's might to bear upon these red wastes! For the Stormwind and the Alliance!" There they gathered their strength and secured a path to the Dark Portal. The Magus Senate of Dalaran sent a contingent of their battle-magi to aid in the efforts, and it was not long until the Alliance forces were prepared to make their march. Shortly before the new year, the combined forces of the Alliance led a march through the Blasted Lands and into the Dark Portal - setting foot on the red world of Draenor. A number of the First Regiment vomited after their passing through the portal to the amusement of the mages of Dalaran, not used to the bodily stresses of portal transport. The Alliance forces made their way for Honor Hold. The fields of Draenor, scarred from decades of strife and corruption, offered little comfort. A raiding party of fel orcs attacked the Alliance caravan as it passed Zeth'Gor, inflicting a number of casualties. What remained of the caravan made it safely to Honor Hold and brought much needed supplies and equipment to the keep's defenders. The Battle for Honor Hold On the eve of January 2, 34 L.C., the defenders of Honor Hold sighted elven banners on the field fast approaching the keep's walls. Sir Gray Ke'tar and Councillor Zanbor Emerson led the Stormwind and Dalaran forces respectively against the Dominion of the Sun. On the red fields the Alliance suffered heavy casualties against the elves. Forced to retreat to the hold, the Alliance forces barred the gates and regrouped for the impending siege. Returned from a scouting patrol in the lowlands to the south of Honor Hold, Maxen Montclair brought the grim news that the Dominion of the Sun had retrofitted a number of Fel Reavers once used by the Burning Legion. During his debriefing, the defenders of the hold were taken by surprise when the Fel Reavers arrived on its very doorstep. In mid-speech, Maxen scrambled the Alliance forces to man the walls and draw the reavers away from the walls and into artillery range. siegehonorhold1.png|The gathered Alliance forces. siegehonorhold8.jpg|The Fel Reavers approach! siegehonorhold3.png|Defending the walls! siegehonorhold4.png|The battle's end. The battle that followed saw the northern gate of Honor Hold destroyed and the walls severely damaged. The defenders of the hold directed a ruined Steam Tank and several Ballistae against the giant automatons, eventually bringing them to their knees where they were destroyed by the mages' spells. The last of the fel reavers fell upon the ruins of the northern gate, blocking the gap with debris. Infuriated by the loss of their siege machines, the Dominion of the Sun led a charge into the keep via a breach in the walls. Sovereign Setrien Dawnlight led the forces of the Dominion to sack the armory of the Hold, pushing the Alliance defenders from the walls and into the keep. siegehonorhold5.png|The Dominon breaching the walls. siegehonorhold6.png|Fighting in the courtyard. siegehonorhold7.png|The Alliance victorious! The Alliance defenders dropped the keep's portcullis and took to the walls in their last stand. Using explosives taken from Honor Hold's armory, the Dominion of the Sun destroyed the keep's gate. There they fought the Alliance defenders to a standstill. Only when reinforcements arrived from the north were the Dominion driven from the hold. Beaten, but not broken, the Stormwind and Dalaran defenders of Honor Hold immediately began to repair the damage done by the Dominion. Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:The First Regiment Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:RP-PvP